1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display and an organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display has a self-emission structure in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes on a substrate.
The organic light emitting element is classified into a top or emission type organic light emitting element and a bottom emission type organic light emitting element depending on a direction in which light is emitted. The organic light emitting element is also classified into a passive or matrix type organic light emitting element and an active matrix type organic light emitting element depending on a manner in which the display is driven.
In the organic light emitting display, a scan signal, a data signal, a power, etc. are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix format and light is emitted from the selected subpixels, thereby displaying an image.
The subpixel includes a transistor on the substrate and an organic light emitting diode on the transistor. The organic light emitting diode is classified into a normal organic light emitting diode including an anode electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode electrode and an inverted organic light emitting diode including a cathode electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an anode electrode.
In the organic light emitting display including the inverted organic light emitting diode, when electrodes forming the cathode electrode are deposited, an interface between the electrodes is oxidized. Hence, the reliability and life span of the organic light emitting display is reduced.